


He Knew What He Was Doing

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae and Kellogg both knew that Mason wasn’t a fan of the Institute operative. So when Kellogg has any chance to upset the Alpha, he takes it.





	He Knew What He Was Doing

“Thanks again for the supplies, Connie,” Mae smiled, walking Kellogg and his new companion towards the gate.

“Let me take a guess,” Nathan said. “You’re the only one who gets to call him that.”

“She doesn’t get to, she just does,” Kellogg told him. “Like that annoying fucker over there.” He gestured to Shorty, and the Raider blew him a kiss.

Mae hummed a laugh, then made a _come here_ motion to Kellogg, and the operative raked his fingers through the roots of her hair before cupping the back of her head and pulling her to his chest. He never did like normal hugs, always had to have a bit of roughness to them.

“Oh. Big guy does _not_ like that,” she heard Nate say. Then Kellogg leaned down further, kept doing so until Mae’s feet were swept from underneath her and she had to lash her legs out around his waist.

“That did it,” Kellogg mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Should we bounce?”

“Nah. He won’t do shit.”

“What are you guys talking about?” she asked as Kellogg straightened up, and his hands slid up her thighs before he lowered her back to her feet. She wasn’t left standing for long, however, because a moment later she was tossed over Mason’s shoulder.

“Always nice to see you, Kellogg,” the Alpha said as he walked off towards Backstage, the words sounding like a death sentence. Mae pushed off of Mason’s back to look at Kellogg, Father’s old man waving goodbye while Conrad shot her a _you’re welcome_ wink.

As soon as their bedroom door closed, she was shoved against it. “Watch it, big guy,” she warned as he closed in on her.

“He knew what he was fuckin’ doing,” Mason growled. “Ain’t no one allowed to touch you like that, Mae, and I ain’t too happy about you touchin’ someone like that, either. ”

“It was a hug.”

“Yeah? Since when do his hugs involve you wrappin’ your legs around ‘im.”

“You aren’t seriously angry about that.” The look in his eyes said that he absolutely was, and when he lifted her up to hook her legs around him he dragged his hands up her thighs, as if he was trying to erase the invisible trace of Kellogg’s touch.

“That’s like me being angry that you winked at Nate,” she countered as he carried her towards the bed, and when he threw her onto it her teeth clacked together from the impact.

“I didn’t touch ‘im, kitten. Wouldn’t you be pissed off if I did?”

“Nate’s a stranger, you know Kellogg.”

“Doesn’t make it better.” He stripped off his tank top and twisted the fabric before threading it through one of the headboard’s rungs and tying Mae’s wrists to both ends, her squirming and kicking doing absolute shit to stop him.

“No, no, no, no,” she huffed. “You are _not_ doing this.”

“Told you I’d get you back, kitten.” He unclasped his belt. “And I’m _really_ gonna get you back.”

A strange mix of arousal and apprehension churned in her gut as Mason stripped off her shorts and underwear, then he tore her shirt off, along with her favorite bra.

“You fucking did _not_ —“ His hand lashed to her throat, fingers tight under her jawline.

“You complain about it and I might have to gag you too, kitten.” He nipped at her shoulder. “Your friend’ll make you a new one.”

She was about to tell him that it wasn’t that simple, but the will to argue was lost when he glided his fingers along her sex, then slid them inside her. She tried to roll her hips against them, ride them, get them deeper, but Mason held her still with a hand to her hip. He didn’t prolong it, didn’t tease, he thrust and curled them with purpose and with such intensity it had her body rocking from the momentum. Frayed moans started to huff out of her as she got closer, fluttering heat coiling tight inside her, but right as she came, Mason pulled his hand away. She was left frustratingly empty, clenching and pulsing around nothing, and it was mediocre compared to what she could have had. Her chest heated with annoyance and she curled her leg back to kick him, but he caught her ankle.

“Easy, kitten,” he told her. “You’re lucky I even let you come.”

“This is so not fair,” she panted.

“Yeah? Tell me more.”

She hated how that had become a thing between them, but only when Mason used it against her.

The Alpha gripped her chin to urge her upward, and Mae scowled at him but obeyed, wriggling her arms to reposition her wrists so she could prop herself up on her elbows. Mason braced his knees on either side of her and raked his fingers through her hair, the same path Kellogg’s had taken, then gripped hard to keep her still as he brought the head of his cock to her lips.

Mae glared at him through thick lashes and chomped her teeth with a loud clack.

Mason cocked a brow. “All right, let’s get that outta your system.” He curled two fingers towards his palm and fit the knuckles between Mae’s teeth, and she immediately bit down hard. Besides the subtle clench of his jaw, Mason showed no signs of pain and he knew it pissed Mae off. She dug her teeth deeper, her tongue laving over the tight skin when she tasted blood. Mason slowly unfurled his fingers and Mae curled her tongue underneath them, couldn’t help herself, and Mason flattened them so she could suck them further into her mouth.

“That’s it, kitten,” he praised. “Play nice, yeah?” He slid them out, a string of saliva following them, and put the head of his cock against her lips again. This time she opened for him, her anger shoved aside by lust, and using her hair as a rein he dragged her mouth down until he breached her throat. He thrust steadily as Mae struggled against the fabric keeping her hands away from him. She hated that she couldn’t touch him, couldn’t rake her nails down his body, couldn’t feel his muscles shift under her touch.

At least she could still listen to his breath grow heavier as he fucked her mouth, the low pitched groans that would rise from his throat. Her lower body squirmed against the bed, and she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, felt the silken arousal slicking her folds. She was aching, desperate for a better release, to come around Mason and watch that expression that always appeared on his face when he felt her pulse around him.

She could tell he was getting close by how rough he was getting, his hips snapping now and again and making her choke. She readied herself to swallow him down like she always did, but instead he pulled out and came on her lips and chin. It was the first time he had done that, and the heated anger returned to her chest. At least give her _something_.

“You look good like that, kitten,” he thrummed, tipping her face up towards him. He leaned down, licking his cum off her chin before kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, high pitched and breathless, wanting nothing more than to bury her hands in his hair as the kiss consumed her.

Mason moved his lips to her jaw, nipping at her skin before moving further down her body to settle between her legs. He propped her thighs over his shoulders then licked hard along her slit, and a whimpering moan rushed out of Mae as she bucked against his tongue, feeling it dip shallowly inside her before circling her clit.

She was already close from the build up of sucking Mason off, and after a few more moments of ministrations that were worthy of reverence he pulled away just as she started to come.

This time Mae caught him off guard, kicked him in the jaw. “I will fucking kill you.”

He jerked his head and grinned wolfishly as he rubbed at the strike point. “You sure you wanna use your claws right now? That’s pushin’ your luck.”

She stared in disbelief as he stood from the bed and opened the nightsand drawer to take a cigar from his stash. “If you just fucking loiter I _will_ leave you.” Even just saying that made her chest tighten, but Mason only smiled.

“Nah,” he said calmly, voice smooth and thrumming as he lit his cigar with the platinum flip lighter she had given him. “We're with each other till the end, kitten. You know that.”

 _Of course he saw through it._ She stared up at the ceiling and mumbled a weak, “Fuck you.”

“Not yet.”

“Oh, you are the _worst_.”

“And don’t you fuckin’ forget that, eh?”

She turned her head towards him, caught the plume of smoke leaving his lips, his eyes somehow cutting through it, and this seemed to be one of those moments where it hit her how much she fucking adored this shithead. Every single fucking part of him she loved. It must have shown in her eyes because Mason smiled, that goofy boyish grin of his that he saved just for her.

A knock at the door sounded. “Boss?” Jack called. “Sorry if this is a bad time, but we got some cocky Kingdom asshole shoutin’ out here. Shorty’s tryin’ to calm ‘im down but it looks like he wants to challenge ya.”

Mason licked the smoke from his lips and placed his cigar down. “Nah, perfect timing.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Mae told him as he yanked on his pants.

“I’ll be right back, kitten.” He left shirtless with a very noticeable bulge.

“All of this for a fucking hug,” she sighed to herself. “So fucking territorial.” She toyed with the tank top, brushing her fingertips over it. She felt the tuck, and her body jolted. _Got a chance now._

She tugged at it repeatedly until there was slack, then pulled and she was free. She took the corner of the blanket and licked it before cleaning off the remaining cum on her chin.

The door opened, and she scrambled off the bed to stand on the other side.

“And here I thought you were gonna behave while I was gone,” Mason said, closing the door behind him. Blood was splattered on his knuckles, and not the ones Mae had bitten.

She took a few steps along the bed, and that predatory glare glinted in Mason’s eyes. She only had a few choices here but they swarmed in her mind, given only a few seconds before the Alpha would pounce.

Mae bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it right before Mason’s hand reached the knob on the other side. She laughed triumphantly and took a few steps back.

“C’mon, kitten, this ain’t fun for either of us,” Mason said through the door.

“Well…” She sat on the sink and let her legs fan out. “I’m about to have a _lot_ of fun.” She glided her fingers along her sex, and when she slid them inside herself she let her head fall back and a moan sigh out of her.

“Oh that is so fuckin’ cheating,” Mason said, the sound of his fist hitting the door.

“Mmm? Tell me more.” She rolled her hips in time with her thrusting and curling fingers, making sure the Alpha on the other side of the door could hear her moans.

“Mason,” she sighed, and then suddenly the door was kicked in and she was being carried off towards the bed. “You splintered our fuckin’ bathroom door!”

“Shouldn’t have locked yourself in.” He tossed her onto the bed again and quickly kicked off his pants before kneeling onto the mattress and catching Mae’s ankle to pull her closer. He flipped her over and pulled her onto her knees, then pinned her head to the mattress with a hand in her hair before shoving himself inside her.

Mae’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Mason set a merciless pace. Relief churned in her stomach and pleasure coiled tightly inside her. “Please, baby,” she breathed, figuring she better start the begging now before he got any smart ideas. “I need to come.”

He ignored her pleas, just leaned down closer. “Don’t want you to wrap your legs around anyone but me,” he told her. “You got that, kitten?”

“Y-yeah,” she panted. “Yeah, I— holy _fuck_ …” She curled her arm around the one Mason had braced near her head, clawing her nails into his skin. “ _Please_ , baby…”

Mason tucked his other arm under her and sat them both up, Mae’s back to his chest, and cupped one hand over her throat while the other went between her thighs.

Mae let out a thankful sob and lost herself in the way Mason thrust into her with rolling hips, his fingers working her clit, his palm warm on her throat and his teeth nipping at the shell of her ear. It didn’t take much longer for her to come, and when she did Mason was completely inside her, still moving languidly against her, and it was downright blissful.

An absolutely evil idea popped into her mind, and in a flash she was off of him, avoiding his hands when they lashed out to catch her.

“Uh-uh,” he panted. “You are _not_ —“

She snatched up her dresslike sweatshirt and bolted for the door as she yanked it on, but Mason was quicker than she ever gave him credit for her.

“Where d’you think you’re goin’?” he asked, shoving her up against the door and pinning her thighs to his sides.

“Fuck you,” Mae huffed, though her eyes were shining as Mason thrust into her again, chasing his own release with his teeth to her throat. He came as deep inside her as he could, laving his tongue over her pulse. Mae hummed contently and was all but limp when he carried her back to the bed.

“You get jealous way too easily,” she mumbled.

“Works out in your favor, though,” Mason countered as he flopped down next to her, cigar back in his hand.

“Eventually.”


End file.
